The invention in general relates to a bearingless flowmeter with electrical output signal for measuring of flow-rate and total flow of liquids and gases. The electrical output signal is in the form of pulses, the frequency of which is essentially linearly proportional to rate of flow. In particular, the invention relates to apparatus for measuring of fuel consumption of motor vehicles where the readout is in digital form.